Dime lo que quieres y yo juzgaré tu deseo
by CAcaHuate
Summary: Levi aprendió que la vida está llena de sorpresas. Cómo por ejemplo la indeseable presencia de un demonio que se denominaba así mismo "bueno", pero que era atraído por lo malo. Para su desgracia Eren parecía obsesionado por cumplir su deseo, uno que para su fortuna, no tenía. Ereri. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sus personajes son de **Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencia:** Yaoi.

Eren x Levi.

AU.

* * *

Levi ha vivido una vida simple de la que vive conforme, pero de lo único que podría quejarse y nadie le culparía es de su baja estatura.

Las incontables burlas de las que es victima no las toma muy enserio, su altura no tiene nada que ver con su fuerza y habilidad, por eso mismo cuando es molestado las personas se ven ofendidas por sus comentarios mordaces. ¿Creyeron que les golpearía? No, es evidente que hacer uso de su envidiable condición física jamás resolverá nada, es por eso que les intimida con su fría mirada y su sarcástico sentido del humor.

El caso es que ya estaba un poco harto, al parecer las personas desarrollaron alguna clase de inmunidad.

Intentando no caer en las provocaciones sobre los estúpidos comentarios de "¿Cómo está el clima haya abajo?" Claro, si no fuera porque una vez mando a un idiota al hospital les mostraría como se siente el clima _en sus bajos._

Pero bueno, el asunto sigue siendo el mismo.

Su estatura, su maldita baja estatura de un metro sesenta, desearía enormemente ser una extravagante persona y compensar algunos centímetros con botas o tenis de plataforma.

Hace mucho que había propasado su limite, maldiciendo cada día a las personas a su alrededor: "Ojalá alguien viniese y los transformara en enanitos, ojalá".

No es que él lo fuera, no. Pero así serian todos mucho mas bajos que él.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la soledad de su habitación, sobre su mullida cama mirando hacia el techo, deseando haber nacido con un poco más de estatura o que el mundo ya no juzgará a nadie por su apariencia; y mucho menos a él.

—Dime lo que quieres y yo juzgaré tu deseo —escuchó una voz cantarina.

—Desearía ser más alto —respondió inconscientemente.

—Es un deseo egoísta, no me gusta.

—No te tiene que gustar a ti —le contestó seco.

Pero al percatarse de la extraña platica que al parecer no era mental, se incorporo sobre la cama, viendo que al final de esta se encontraba una persona. Vestido de extravagante cuero negro, resaltando solo una camisa de color guinda bajo una chaqueta que le cubría parte de las piernas, cruzado al estilo indio mirándole aburrido con sus afilados ojos verdes.

—Yo juzgo los deseos y si no me gusta no los concedo

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy un demonio pero yo no me alimento de almas, soy uno bueno.

—No te creo.

—¡De verdad! —los brillantes ojos verdes se tornaron rojos y su lengua sobresalió de su boca y miró lascivamente al hombre—. A mi me gustan las partes del cuerpo.

Y de un pestañeó el demonio quedó a escasos centímetros del cuerpo contrario, instintivamente Levi trató de golpearle, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal provocándole.

Con agilidad el castaño dio un salto hacia atrás impulsado de sus brazos, girando en el aire y cayendo de pie, provocando que el otro hombre al no tener apoyo sobre nada cayera rodando en el piso.

—Hijo de…

—No me gustan las malas palabras, ¿sabes? —le hizo callar colocándose encima y poniéndole un dedo en los labios, aun en el suelo Levi quiso golpearle pero el joven esquivaba todo.

Pataleaba y no podía darle, ¡no veía que se moviera! Maldito desgraciado.

—¿Qué carajo quieres de mi? —intentó normalizar su respiración pues todo el movimiento le agitó.

La otra persona rió burlona, quitó su dedo de Levi y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación.

—No tienes muchas pertenencias —comentó pensativo observando a su alrededor. Abrió el closet y vio todo muy bien ordenado.

—No toques nada.

El joven le miró sobre su hombro, viendo como se levantaba del suelo y se quitaba el inexistente polvo de sus pantalones.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo? —volvió a preguntar. Se dio la media vuelta viendo de frente al hombre.

Quizo decir "que te largues". Pero en esa oración iba implícito el deseo, la verdad aun no estaba muy seguro de que era el otro sujeto, le parecía mas un niño jugueteando que un demonio, como se hizo llamar.

—Qué te importa.

Vio al castaño suspirar sonoramente y colocar su mano izquierda en su cintura en forma de jarra y la otra en su frente, cómo frustrado.

—Bueno, considerando lo primero que salió de tu boca lo tomare en cuenta, pero repito que no me gusta.

—No me importa.

—Soy un demonio ocupado, tengo que firmar algún contrato, no vine a este mundo para nada.

Para invocar seres de otro mundo se necesitaba de un ritual de gallinas degolladas, veladoras negras y pentagramas y él no estaba tan loco cómo para hacer semejante tontería

¿Entonces por qué ese ser estaba clamando enfrente de él el ser un demonio?

Se estaba irritando y si el otro se descuidaba le iba a golpear.

—Para aclarar la duda que se nota en tu amargada cara, te diré que tú no me invocaste —Lo sabía; pensó Levi—. Fue tu vecina. Me dijo que su deseo era casarse con un demonio y tener muchos hijos demonitos. Hui en cuanto se fue a preparar para "su mejor noche" —hizo una mueca de horror. ¿Los demonios podían temerle a algo? Al parecer él si—. No puedo volver a menos de que firme un contrato con alguien y vagando por aquí, percibí un aura deprimente y bueno, eras tú. ¿Cuál es tu deseo? Dímelo, hagamos un pacto cualquiera para poder irme. Este mundo es horrible.

—Vete al carajo.

—¡Oye! Te estoy tratando de dar soluciones.

—Tu solución es quitarme el alma.

—No quiero tu alma, ya te dije. Puedes darme algún miembro de tu cuerpo —se encogió de hombros, como negociando alguna cosa insignificante—. Tu virginidad también, hueles a virgen casi casi a iglesia santa.

Levi escupió al piso, tronando sus dedos y cuello, acercándose lentamente al endemoniado demonio ese.

El castaño no retrocedió, no estaba intimidado por alguien de tan baja estatura.

Y como de una iluminación se tratase, se dio cuenta de algo.

—Ya veo cual es el problema aquí, no intimidas ni a una mosca, al contrario, me causas una ternura bastante grande. Quiero cargarte y alimentarte como mi mascota —la mueca de disgusto en el rostro indiferente del hombre le hizo sonreír levemente—. Tu deseo inicial puedo concedértelo.

—Dicen que Satanás le teme al agua bendita —comentó tratando de intimidarle para que se fuera.

Estaba un poco harto de escucharle hablar de su mundo.

—Yo no conozco a ese sujeto, es cómo los gobernantes según he visto. Pocos son amigos íntimos del presidente, es igual en mi mundo. No soy parte de su círculo social, soy un hijo más, ya sabes: "Todos los demonios son hijos del diablo". No sé que engendro sea suyo.

Un engendro del diablo. Era de suponerse, en toda la cara se le ve la maldad.

—Ya te dije que te largues, maldito mocoso.

—¿Mocoso? Tengo mil años más que tu.

—Pareces un niño.

Eren frunció el ceño. La situación era absurda, no se estaba intimidando por su presencia. Él estaba acostumbrado a personas gritando o exigiendo alguna cosa para satisfacer sus necesidades; hasta algunas pedían algo inconscientemente para que se fuera, pero al final las juzgaba y siempre salía ganando.

Pero el sujeto frente a él solo le quería lejos y no caía en sus juegos.

—Soy el "hijo bueno". Me encargo de ayudarle con la interminable lista de los juicios. Si no me gusta la petición, me deshago del invocador —una maliciosa sonrisa junto a unos verdes ojos que se tornaron rojos hizo estremecer a Levi.

Pero éste no tenia nada que temer, él no "invocó" a nadie ni ha deseado nada.

¡Era un sueño! Todo era un sueño si, se quedó dormido. Porque enfrentarse a un demonio podía traerle consecuencias y a él no le ha pasado nada.

Al ver el mutismo del hombre continúo con su explicación.

"Resumiendo mi trabajo es: Soy aquel que juzga quien muere, más no soy el que juzga el alma. Independientemente de si me invocan por maldad o por curiosidad, sabré si has hecho algo malo y te reduciré a nada. Pero si has sido bueno te dejaré ir libre con la advertencia de no curiosear en el bajo mundo".

—¿Hanji? —recordó vagamente a la mujer.

—Tu vecina está bien, su petición era absurda y no merecía un juicio. Lo único malo que ha hecho es robarse mi libro de invocación pero ya lo recupere —le resto importancia sentándose de nuevo en la cama, viendo como el otro hombre fruncía el ceño por el acto—. Padre establece los límites y yo obedezco.

—Debiste matarla, es insoportable —masculló.

Una ceja castaña se alzó incrédula.

—Vaya, que cruel.

—Este mundo no merece gente como ella, que solo por ser como dicta la sociedad se creen con el derecho a llamarte enano —dijo, tratando de apartar al castaño de su lecho pero este le esquivó rápidamente yendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al otro extremo de la habitación.

Una ladina sonrisa surco los labios del demonio, le molestaría un poco. Se estaba divirtiendo.

—Lo que tu tienes lo conozco bien, se llama resentimiento.

—Lo que tu tienes se llama querer aceptación de papi, si no le conoces no sé porque te atienes a sus reglas.

Una carcajada proveniente del ser no deseado hizo eco en el cuarto, Levi veía incrédulo como su risa iba en aumento al igual que sus colmillos, sus orejas comenzaban a hacerse puntiagudas, un par de cuernos sobresalieron repentinamente de su cabeza y una cola negra y larga oscilaba detrás de él.

—Qué demonios…

¿Acaso había sobrepasado el límite de tolerancia de ese ser?

—Porque soy un demonio, exacto —calló para darle pasó a una sonrisa malvada—. Los demonios tenemos reglas, aunque menos estrictas pero no por eso se deben pasar por alto. Soy parte del "gobierno" como dicen ustedes, debo dar el buen ejemplo. No todos los demonios son malos, yo mato juzgando quienes serán asesinos o delincuentes en un futuro, hago que esta sociedad sea menos dañina. Lo hago por gusto.

Levi frunció el ceño molesto, aunque le haya provocado un poco no se dejaría intimidar por alguien que no le puede hacer nada, según el castaño hay reglas y supone estaba a salvo, por el momento...

—Son unos hipócritas, ¿qué tiene de bueno matar aunque sea por un bien? Son seres humanos, podrían no darles ventaja haciendo que no los invoquen.

—En mi mundo hay diferentes clases de demonios, hay unos a los que no les interesan los humanos y a otros a los que les obsesiona, Levi —un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del más bajo al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ese demonio—. Yo, por ejemplo. Antes de ser el hijo bueno mataba por placer, las almas corruptas nunca llamaron mi atención como a mis hermanos y me dedicaba a desmembrar personas por diversión. Ahora hago el bien.

—Estas loco, tu no haces el bien.

Eren sintió una especie de punzada, nadie le había juzgado hasta ese momento a él.

—¿Quién está más loco? Tú, hablando como si nada con un hijo del infierno ¿o yo? Un ser ficticio dentro de este mundo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que tengas dulces sueños, Levi —dijo, acercándose y pasando su palma por la cara del hombre haciéndolo caer al suelo con un sonido seco.

El demonio se acercó viéndole inquisidoramente. No tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie reñirle por su trabajo, debía agradecerle que no le juzgara por su petición tonta y le llevara con alguno de sus hermanos.

Le tomo en brazos y le dejo en la cama tal como lo había encontrado esa tarde.

Eren se preguntaba el porqué le contó sobre la vida que llevaba, a fin de cuentas cuando despertara lo más probable es que no recordase sobre su pequeño encuentro.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le olvidase.

A los demonios les gusta divertirse y tener a ese hombre escéptico alegraría la aburrida vida que llevaba.

_A él nadie le juzgaba. Jugaría con su mente hasta que cayera en su juego._


End file.
